lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Strasburg
Strasburg is the capital city of the Alcase Kingdom, and sits along the Bhrine river, which is a tributary river to the Rhine. Once a secondary city in Alcase to the power of Obernie the city in the past two hundred years has risen to be the most powerful city in the Kingdom. This power growth at the expense of Obernie has led the leadership of that city and the populations of both to have a heavy amount of rivalry between themselves. With a population approaching 100,000 it is a truly massive city, but it is also the site of the court of Alcase and the sitting place of King Fabin Von Orsinio making it a city with a vast number of aristocrats and nobles all vying for the attention of the King of Alcase. The population themselves are nearly completely Burgundian making it by far the largest Burgundian city in the world in terms of total population, and only is approached by Obernie in terms of actual cultural center of the Burgundian people. The population is heavily Dragonoph in its leanings, and this is centered around the Temple of Strasburg of which is a truly massive temple. Strasburg was the center of the trade network of the Numenor Empire in the Alcase region. Despite its obvious wealth and importance the city never grew to be of any noticeable size due to a series of ineffective leaders, and the migration of most''' Franks''' to France. This would change with the coming of the Burgundians in heavy numbers to the region following the collapse of the Empire of Numeron. Over the years the growth of House Orsinio would lead to Strasburg growing quicker and quicker until it became the capital of the Kingdom of Alcase. As the capital of the KIngdom of Alcase it is the site of massive palaces, and the largest defence force within the northern area of the KIngdom of Alcase. History Early History Strasburg was the center of the trade network of the Numenor Empire in the Alcase region. Despite its obvious wealth and importance the city never grew to be of any noticeable size due to a series of ineffective leaders, and the migration of most''' Franks''' to France. Capital This would change with the coming of the Burgundians in heavy numbers to the region following the collapse of the Empire of Numeron. Over the years the growth of House Orsinio would lead to Strasburg growing quicker and quicker until it became the capital of the Kingdom of Alcase. As the capital of the KIngdom of Alcase it is the site of massive palaces, and the largest defence force within the northern area of the KIngdom of Alcase. Demographics People With a population approaching 100,000 it is a truly massive city, but it is also the site of the court of Alcase and the sitting place of King Fabin Von Orsinio making it a city with a vast number of aristocrats and nobles all vying for the attention of the King of Alcase. The population themselves are nearly completely Burgundian making it by far the largest Burgundian city in the world in terms of total population, and only is approached by Obernie in terms of actual cultural center of the Burgundian people. The population is heavily Dragonoph in its leanings, and this is centered around the Temple of Strasburg of which is a truly massive temple. Points of Interest Palace of Alcase The Palace of Alcase was constructed during the reign of the current Kings father and it was the final attempt at pushing Strasburg into the truly cosmopolitan city that it was becoming. The Palace is vast, and for royalty in Europe it is typical in its size, but the main difference is the lack of military defences as the palace seems to rely completely on the defence that the city provides. The Palace of Alcase is guarded by the Strasburg Palace Guard of whom hold their main presence within the Palace grounds within the small keep located at the entrance into the grounds. The Palace of Alcase contains a vast underground library where the Scholors of Alcase have grown quite knowledgable through the library, and each King of Alcase has in some way or another improved upon this vast library. Category:City Category:Kingdom Of Alcase Category:Capital